The one who's missing
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: No Donnie means no inventions,no gentle medical care and no intellectual talks...Yet
1. Chapter 1

**The one who's missing**

CHAPTER 1-BEGINNING

It was a fairly plain day. A small breeze was flowing breaking the usual uncomfortableness of the sun's light which was shining brightly, making the morning relaxing and enjoyable.

An excited blond boy with an orange blank t-shirt and blue jean shorts was holding a small bowl containing sand, a few pebbles and four tiny baby turtles .While heading towards a zebra crossing the two turtles with the emerald and olive skin were playing together, the sea green turtle was way smaller than the latters was taking a nap curled up like a cat and the fourth leaf green turtle was watching the front of the bowl as the scenery next to it was moving with fascination to his little face.

As the kid was standing another boy shoved him, making him trip and he dropped the bowl shattering it to pieces. At the same time a truck took a steep turn and a big glass canister with glowing ooze fell off the truck breaking on the pavement.

The ooze had been released from its prison moving on the sewer drain dragging with it the four turtles. The olive green one though jumped on a pavement's brick, trying not to lose his balance .Pushing up he got on the pavement and quickly started to move .In between the sea of legs he could hear loud voices and sounds but he didn't recognize anything.

Crouching and still covered in ooze he reached an alley where pair of stray cats was. They saw him with a look of surprise but then they tried to grab him hissing and meowing in the process. The poor turtle started crouching faster his knees scraping on the pavement as he shook the ooze off, his little heart thumping on his chest terrified. Then his face connected with a man's shoe flowing backwards and landing on what it seemed like a giant yellow rock. He hadn't had the time to catch his breath and the rock started moving. Our little friend had to hold on the car wire so he wouldn't fall over. The ground under him was bumping and shaking which made it harder to hold on, but then he noticed that he was leaving the noisy city. A few hours later his little hands were starting to weaken as he got tired and hungry but he didn't dare to move because he was too scared and cold to do so. Eventually night had fallen and the car finally stopped .The little olive turtle was now starving and as he fell from the strange rock on to the ground.

Getting on his fours he looked around and spotted a bush a couple feet away with blue spots on it. Crouching near it he tried one. They were delicious he thought and so he ate and ate until he was stuffed. After that he noticed a big hole that went under a tree. Dragging a leaf with him he curled under it and he slept.

The next day as the turtle woke up he noticed that he grew a little bit more overnight and as he was getting up he remembered how he got there but began to brush it off as he was looking for breakfast .

He found the bush with the berries and suddenly got an idea. After he ate a few to calm his appetite he got the leaf he used for a blanket and threw as much berries as he could carry inside the leaf then folding it into a sack and finally tying it with a vine he found lying around. Taking the end of the vine he started crouching towards the forest trees. A while after he heard water flowing so he moved to that direction.

Reaching a stream he sat cross-legged to rest and taking in a few sips quenching his thirst. While moving to get comfortable he thought of the other turtles he was with. The emerald one whom was playing with, the small sea green one which was sleeping peacefully and the leaf green one which was the one who protected him the most. He wondered where they were now.

After a couple hours of sleep he moved further down the river, his leaf still being dragged until he found a weird building with a big wooden wheel next to it. It wasn't moving though. Getting inside he set his leaf down and started eating his berries. Exploring would have to wait but he could tell that this place was interesting. Finding two big dirty wash cloths he made a makeshift bed and quickly crawled in, already asleep.

End Chapt.1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt.2

The little emerald turtle was whining loudly, his gold eyes filled with tears. When that weird glowing thingy dragged them down to the sewers it didn't break their fall and as a result the concrete under them to hurt their sensitive plastrons. But that wasn't the reason he was crying.

It was after Splinter found them and took them in his warm nest that he realized that his play buddy was missing. He used to play with him all day and every day at the shop and he missed him now. Because he wouldn't calm down, the smallest turtle crouched neared him and nuzzled him giving him a smile his blues eyes telling him it's ok. Finally he settled down and Splinter put a worn out blanket on top of them kissing their foreheads and getting some sleep next to them himself.

The next day they noticed a lot of changes as they all got bigger and the little turtles were moving around on their own. The blue eyed turtle was hovering over Splinter messing with his whiskers. So the wise rat woke up to that sight first then he sat up and saw the two bigger turtles in their shells apparently sleeping. Splinter grabbed the youngest so he wouldn't fall off as he thought of the possibility of endangering his new family because of the workers, suggested moving that very day to avoid getting spotted by anyone.

So putting their stuff into a large torn blanket they started walking deeper into the sewer tunnels, Master Splinter holding them on his chest as they moved.

After a few minutes they stumbled upon a tunnel that led to a dead end. Master Splinter carefully approached the wall however he didn't notice the broken bricks under his feet causing him and the little turtles to fall in to a deep black pit. Getting the kids in his arms again he stealthily stepped in to another tunnel and he felt air coming from the direction to his left.

After he reached the end he found a spacious room with five or six smaller quarters. Quickly he decided it was the perfect spot, they got settled in. They cleaned their new home's ground floor and Master Splinter set up the kid's nest-bed with the extra pillows he carried as well as his own.

The next day the turtle tots sat to play although the emerald tot didn't participate much pouting watching the other two. Splinter decided to give them all names. The leaf green mutant was named Leonardo, the emerald tot was named Raphael and the cute little one was named Michelangelo.

Though they all liked their names Michelangelo thought they sounded really boring so he shortened them into Leo, Raph and Mikey for himself. The nicest moment during their whole day according to Mikey was the afternoon story telling; Master Splinter told stories full with magic spells surrounding castles, giants and midgets, elves and dwarfs but also a few moral stories helping them understand about facing your fears or that patience is an important factor of a character.

They spent beautiful memories learning to write and read, and starting on their ninjitsu training, every morning and evening filled with katas and exercises but on the weekends they weren't really obligated to practice. As they grew older so they advanced to acrobatics and weapon use.

Each turtle got a signature weapon which reflecting their personality. Leo got katanas which showed his patience, stability and perfection on the blade proving it in practice as the leader.

Raph got a pair of sai which is a defensive weapon he was using it with showed passion and a protective side towards his family but not only that it took the most offense as the sharpness of the tip showed his aggressive personality as he was incredibly strong.

The youngest of the trio, Mikey, got a pair of nunchakus which showed his endless energy, and the fastness of their owners by twirling them with lightning speed no one could match. With this knowledge they were finally allowed to join Master Splinter in the junkyard to help with scavenging for different essentials.

With the help of Master Splinter they salvaged a fridge which Raph had fixed, a cracked stove and a tub in mid condition fixing them all with the help of books.

Splinter had discovered that turtles have a need of clear water in order to stay healthy. He could only remember the colds his sons had caught the years past filled with high fevers, hard coughing and endless weeks without sleep. So he thought this change will be for the better.

As soon as they had turned fifteen their whole world had changed. They had made friends and they had made foes.

They recruited April O'Neil, Leatherhead and Casey Jones, bringing new allies and new family members to their small group. The started to train harder and patrol for the usual delinquents like Purple Dragons to stop crimes like muggings and perhaps potential rapes.

Sometimes an old nemesis called Shredder would attempt to murder them for the dishonor that the turtles brought him by beating him on the rooftop battle they had faced some time ago .Baxter Stockman and Bishop are another pair that seek revenge of the turtles which again wrecked their plans for domination of the planet.

So another day ends like any other with the three brothers getting ready for patrol with Casey coming with them as back up. The PD's have increased activity lately and somebody had to stop them.

While patrolling, they started off with a simple bank robbery. They got battle ready, weapons out and swinging, Casey's mask in its place.

But when they saw the guns those goons were carrying then, they realized that it was a trap all along.

Starting to dodge the laser crystals two purple dragons were shooting and the giant bazooka firing deathly missiles in all directions, Leo tried to slice one of the weapons and succeeded but unfortunately he didn't sense the third purple dragon behind him and he got a lucky shot slicing the top right of Leo's shell while the second shot him right in the top of his plastron the crystals slicing it badly.

Spinning around, Leo ducked and punched the guy in the stomach sending him flying to the wall. The other two turtles and human vigilante were trying hard to reach the guy with the bazooka but he was shooting everywhere like a maniac getting Raph in the arm and ribs but Mikey got hit at both of his knees shattering both their bones.

Casey hadn't had fast reflexes and since he doesn't have a plastron to protect him fell unconscious on the first shot from the crystal shooting gun, blood appearing on his white sleeveless top. Leo then decided to retreat so Raph grabbed Casey throwing him over his good shoulder, Leo got Mikey and they scattered to the sewers.

End Chapt.2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the years had gone by and the turtles were trying to survive other turtle lots of miles away was trying to do the same. During the years have passed the little olive turtle had to grow on his own. Thanks to his amazing photographic memory he was able to cope with any obstacle thrown in his way. In the winter he had to patch up the holes that were created by rats on house, like the roof, near the windows and so forth.

After a while he started hunting, his stealth and strength skills increasing with every passing day. He practiced fishing techniques and pretty much training with the only weapon he could make from scratch, a Yari which is a long stick with a really sharp metal tied on the end. A couple years later a dump was beginning to form near his building because the city's dumps apparently couldn't fit any more junk. Scavenging through it he found a few encyclopedias, and other books teaching himself to read and write.

Apart from school books and encyclopedias he discovered a few burned or melted but still readable books about advanced technology and science experiments quickly capturing his attention. He called himself Donatello as one of the renaissance artists called himself once. He felt that it was perfect and could describe him better.

He was lonely most of the years in the countryside but one night an azure blue ball came from the sky towards him. He was sitting on the rooftop of his house just enjoying the clear sky and the light breeze, when it appeared out of nowhere landing a couple feet away crashing to the ground. Donatello was terrified but his curiosity got better of him so he decided to investigate.

In the pile of metal scraps, dirt and half snapped trees, Don saw a white figure and moving closer he recognized a white cat with blue stripes, but the only difference from it and his books pictures was that this cat was glowing. It meowed happily at him, nuzzled him with compassion in his sad eyes meowing loudly as if he was crying. Looking at its collar said that his name was Klunk, and it was just what he needed as he nuzzled him back. Learning from a younger age how to construct inventions on his own although small like tape recorders or clocks Don could using his intellect to restore the fully functional ship back with the help of Klunk's blueprints.

As he was getting ready to leave a small compartment from Klunk's collar opened releasing a paper rolled up. He gave it to Don and then left again. Inside it wrote,

''Thanks my dear friend for helping me. My family didn't want me anymore so I was banished from them and got hit by a meteor ending up here. Since you were so good to me I will visit you from time to time keeping you company as I understand you need it -Klunk ''.

And so a friendship was born between the two. Klunk kept his promise and came every other week. Donatello soon discovered that his new friend was a robot. But he didn't care anyway and longing the moment he and his best friend were reunited… Finally Klunk got settled in a new family on a faraway galaxy but he didn't forget Don. He sent him lots of presents to thank him for the support. Don happy at his friend promised to treasure them always.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Since the Purple Dragons didn't back down from that incident committing more and more crimes and since both Raph and Mikey were out of commission because of their shattered bones in casts, the gang decided to go to Casey's farmhouse until the spirits calmed down enough.

Leo believed that he and Casey couldn't managed all by themselves and Master Splinter wasn't as young as he was so he couldn't offer any help either. So their vigilante days were put on hold as April and Leo helped Casey load his truck with their gear. Then the carefully placed an unconscious Mikey near the left window of the back seat and a semi-conscious Raph laid down on the remaining cushion not really moving much. Leo sat with Splinter in the back with the cargo while April and Casey sat on the front.

They started in mid-afternoon so they could save up time and arrive early in the evening.

During the drive not much happened as the two turtles were both knocked out from the pain meds April kindly offered to prescribe as she is a volunteer nurse. Thankfully the hospital didn't search the history that much since April presented them the symptoms and also explained why both patients couldn't move from their current location to the hospital.

Except a few jams and bumps on the road in which Casey tried to avoid causing the trunk to take sudden turns getting small groans of pain from both the warm colored turtles but nothing too serious they eventually reached the farmhouse and quickly got settled in finally getting some well-deserved sleep.

A couple weeks after they both healed enough and their appetite came back but April and Don were still concerned that they might rip their stitches while moving so they had them stay in bed under April's hawk watch. Mikey complained more about not having video games with him or at least comics rather than the pain and Raph was just silently cursing or grunting every time patrol April came around to check on them insisting he was ok.

Another week passed and finally the pain was healed enough to move around with no danger leaving behind a small unnoticeable ache and numbness. Being isolated into a room for three weeks had almost torn Raph insane.

So the next day after morning practice which was practicing katas mostly and no sparring, passing through lunchtime with a small sandwich until dinner he headed out for a run to burn the extra energy he gathered up. Sooner that he realized that he went deeper to the forest than he expected. Hearing water flow he headed towards there coming across a small stream. Feeling thirsty he kneeled and took a few sips with his palm and laid on the cool grass his open palm being used as a pillow.

After a few minutes he started to hear a sharp muffled sound like creaking screws and a door closing. Not tired anymore, but curious he got up and moved towards it. He found himself at a clear field, the river ending in a pond connected with two pipes to a building nearby. Trees stood on the left and right of the pond forming a giant circle between that and the building. In the middle light green grass was swinging with the course of a gentle breeze and little bundles of flowers of all colors were trying to capture the sun's weak rays as the day progressed to the evening. Raph saw the giant watermill moving clockwise and then the light coming through of one of the windows thinking that it must be powering the whole house.

Moving stealthily he hid behind a bush facing the building wall near the brick window making sure he couldn't be spotted. Making sure no one is near he took a pick through the window. It looked like it was occupied though nobody was there now. Careful not to scratch himself as he climbed the rock he landed as softly as he could on the wooden floor.

He saw that it was relatively clean and not much stuff occupied it. There was a bed sideways against on one of the walls, a sink linked to the same pipes he saw before and a gas stove with a grill attached to it with thin metal straps faced another. A burned half table was facing the sink filled with metal screws, wires and timeworn tools. Suddenly Raph heard footsteps before he could investigate farther and he ran practically diving through the window as the door opened. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

End Chapt.3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raphael had heard the term 'love at first sight' before. On television series, while patrolling the city's more secluded places as they got from one place to another and even Mikey said it once when he started blabbering as usual and somehow got to the topic, pizza.

But he never actually experienced it. His heart began to thump in his chest, his eyes never left the turtle in front of him and he was slowly trying to gain control of his heavy breathing. The turtle was shorter than himself; he had beautiful olive green skin, lean but tight muscles that unfortunately had a few almost unnoticeable bruises but enough scars big and small still healing and a huge grin stuck like a sticker on his face making his honey brown eyes to shine with happiness.

The nameless turtle was carrying a patched up duffle back and as he was setting it on the table Raph could see over the turtles' shell lots of metal junk like the ones he saw before. But his attention was disturbed by the little guy bringing a chair and sitting next to the damaged table pulling a screw driver from his duffle bag and started messing with wires, bolts and screws sharp noises coming from him.

The sun was about to set and Raphael had to leave but something in him couldn't move. He wanted to meet this guy badly, wondering from where he came from. But not wanting to listen to Leo bitch again he quietly stepped back to head to the farmhouse. What he hadn't realized is that autumn was just leaving, welcoming spring so a lot of leaves and branches had fallen down because of it. Just as he was backing up, his foot crashed a small branch and it was enough to make Donatello turn abruptly towards the window and let out a scream, running and hiding under his bed. Raphael startled, moved back even more, where he tripped and fell but after his heart stopped racing he neared the window again.

Picking a look through it he didn't actually see the turtle but he heard his breathing mixing with the natural night sounds as night hunters and their prey came out to begin their silent game. Nearing the window some more he said

"Hey, I didn't want to startle ya" he smoothly said getting back in from the window. The little guy just shivered his honey brown eyes looking in shock, another turtle like himself. He always wondered about having a counterpart like him and even had faint memories of glass shattering and green bodies flowing around him in fluorescent green glowing waves but then the memory stops leaving him questioning it.

But never before has he seen another one until this day. Relaxed a bit by Raph's voice he crawled back out and stood up. Because he was looking down he only caught a glimpse of the other turtle before he had hid. As he looked up, Don found himself locked in the other turtle's eyes. They were a bright amber color almost like gold. Moving closer he saw the strong muscles Raph had worked hard on, those which could and have crushed a man's skull in just one punch.

Curiosity overpowering him Donnie gave him a smile and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Donatello who are you?" Donnie said politely "I'm Raphael but my bros call me Raph". "You'll have to excuse me, I am not used to visitors" Donatello said as he moved to his seat on the table. "Take a seat". Raph amazed with Donatello's manners and quickly did as told. As he was dragging a chair and sitting Don removed all the scrap metal parts and wires that littered the table and tossed them back in his duffle bag which then was put next to his chair. Looking around while Donnie did that Raph saw two other doors hidden in the shadows that he didn't pay attention before.

Don followed his gaze and his grin from before returned. "That's my storage room and my bathroom; The storage room is where I keep my inventions safe." he smiled "You're an inventor?" Raph asked in awe. He fixed a few things back home with the help of books but he never actually achieved making something from scratch. "Yup" the smaller turtle said proudly his dazzling smile starting to hypnotize Raphael. Oh what he wouldn't give to wipe it off with a fierce kiss.

The emerald turtle licked his lips and looking at the only window as a way to distract him from his thoughts he saw that night has progressed more than he wanted. The crickets were already out with the owls going with the flow of the wind, looking for mice. As much as he longed to stay with the turtle that he fell a certain pull towards and knowing he hadn't stayed enough to properly meet him, he had to go back to his family or they might think he got into trouble. Again. So he told Don that he would visit again tomorrow and then left for the farmhouse.

Leo was getting tensed. He hadn't heard from Raph in a while and that started to worry him. As the big brother and the leader he was constantly reminded to protect this family as much as possible, why he trained so hard every day. But now he felt helpless against hours passing and Raph being a no show. OK his brother is capable to take care of himself in any fight but Leo was scared of the neighbors finding the emerald turtle; What if they do something horrible to him, like sedate him and ship him very far away from his family? His worries fell and he breathed a sigh of relief when Raph appeared walking with his trademark fast pace towards the door Leo was standing in front of. The leaf green turtle thought to save the lecture for tonight as Raph passed him to get in, already dozing off his eyes already half shut.

The next morning Raph came down to find Master Splinter only at the table sipping his tea. Raph wasn't an early riser but although he was dozy enough to fall asleep immediately last night he woke up somewhat earlier than he used to. Leo wasn't far behind waking up so Raph poured down some cereal and sat down opposite his father.

"Good morning my son, I hope you had a pleasant sleep." Master Splinter said. "Yeah" Raph replied.

"Say Master Splinter, what would you have said if I told you there's a fourth mutant turtle like us?" Raph asked a bit shyly.

"I wouldn't believe you, my son. When I found you that blessed day you were only three little turtles. I remember you were crying about a play buddy of yours and young Michelangelo had to calm you down".

'He does have that ability to make everyone feel better' Raph thought with a smile. They all had faint memories when they were still pet turtles waiting to be adopted. As Splinter said it was a blessed day when he found them together trying to be warm and took them in giving them a loving home. "I saw another turtle into the abandoned building with the wooden watermill attached on it sensei. He looked just like us only he is shorter than me but he's taller than Mike, with olive green skin and really polite" Raph said.

Continuing Raphael started to tell the events that occurred, just as Leo entered after a while to start the day with tea like their sensei. He leaned on the countertop listening too with widen eyes to the mention of a fourth turtle. When Raph finally finished Leo said that they should all visit him together to find out if he was a lost brother or not.

'Man, this is going to be a long day, but worth it' Raph thought internally smiling as the got geared up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

So the three brothers set off towards Donnie's little house, Leo and Raph talking while Mikey was jumping, doing flips and running just as always laughing on his own. When they got there it was agreed Raph to go in first since the turtle knew him and he might relax at his sight. So entering further in, Raph saw his new friend move around the room obviously working on something. He had a damaged laptop on the burned table showing blueprints of something.

He coughed slightly to gain the brainiac's attention. Donatello turned around smiling that Raph kept his promise and waved him to come in. "Hey Don, you see I told ya I would come. I want you to meet someone" Raph said mirroring Don's smile as Leo and Mikey stepped in. Mikey squealed and ran unto Don tackling him in a hug and Don a little startled returned it looking at Mikey's blue eyes to see his happiness to finally meet him. "Hi I'm Mikey" the thirteen-year old turtle said. Then Leo stepped in and shook Don's free hand, "Hello I'm Leonardo", "but we call him Leo" Mikey said letting go of Don's waist. "I am Donatello, very nice to meet you" he said still smiling from the shock of the sudden extra company and Mikey's hug, but who was he to complain?

As they sat and exchanged stories of how they lived until this day they found out that Don was the exact same olive green turtle that was with them in the accident and were so amazed that he pulled through all the difficulties like a true trooper. Raph hugged him too saying that he found his old friend again.

On the other side Donatello was bewildered that the turtles had so many enemies but friends as well. He never neared another person or animal, except maybe Klunk and he was happy that he got new friends, new company. Later as lunch time rolled around the three brothers had to leave because their sensei might get worried. Donnie said that he wanted to meet sensei too so they took off together. Don and Mikey were in front of the gang playing a friendly game of tag while Raph and Leo were running behind them trying to reach them without success. Laughing they both turned around and stuck their tongues out to the elder turtles as they reached the farmhouse's veranda first. Shortly after, the other two joined them and all of the turtles stepped in the living room together, where Master Splinter, April and Casey were sitting comfortably each of them drinking a different beverage.

Mikey ran up to Splinter and he caught him easily since he was so tiny even for a teenager. "Hi master Splinter we're back" he said hugging him. "Hello my son, was your visit uneventful?" Splinter said while putting his mug on the coffee table and hugging back. Mikey nodded while April got up offering her seat to the elder turtles and introduced herself to Don. "My name is April and that's Casey". Casey just nodded when his name was mentioned while April shook Don's hand. "Well since we're all here I need help setting the table.

Mikey if you can put the food in plates please, Raph and Leo forks and knives". Master Splinter went with Don and Casey and took a seat while April put the dishes out and starting to set up the table.

Dinner was a peaceful event and a lot of jokes and stories got passed around in the table mostly from Mikey and Splinter making the smartest turtle tearing up from laughing so hard.

Before they even knew it, it was bedtime. After a great number of pleading they've convinced the new turtle to stay in for the night, setting up a new bed out of hay and sheets on the attic with the rest of them. After the good nights were told, everybody dived in their beds. On Donatello's right was Raph snoring lightly and on his left was Leo sleeping soundly. Closing his eyes he let himself go deeper towards in the land of his dreams.

The next day it found Raph to look for Don as his bed was empty and he was nowhere near the farmhouse. Terrified of said turtle falling into a trap, he gathered his brothers and went to search the forest. Stealthily moving they barely heard tipped toe sounds on the soft grass in front of them. As they climbed a tree for a better view they saw Donnie sneaking up on a grey bird.

He moved almost fluently not missing a step, his homemade Yari at one hand. Then suddenly he stabs the little bird grabbing him and putting him in his bag. After a while he spotted another one on a branch. Doing an amazing front flip he took his Yari and got this one in the neck. Stuffing it in his bag too he jumped down landing perfectly.

The trio all had their mouths open in awe at his awesome skills, Mikey mostly. "Dude that was awesome" the smallest turtle said tackling Donnie to the ground, laughing. "Yeah Don, you were amazing where did you learn that?" Raph and Leo said at the same time.

"Uh you know years of practice" Don responded hugging Mikey tightly giggling too at his innocence. "You have to ask Splinter to train with us today" Mikey said while getting up from the ground with the help of Leo while Raph helped Donnie. "Okay, then" little Donatello said unaware that Raph still held his hand. But then he tightened his grip on Raph and ran towards the farmhouse yelling "last one there is turtle soup" sticking his tongue out and releasing Raph's hand so he could run faster.

Eventually they've reached the farmhouse's veranda Don first with Mike right on his tail and Raph with Leo coming to a tie. Right on cue sensei came out to tell them to get ready for practice so they did. Master Splinter gave Don two sets of pads for his elbows and knees, with a purple bandana he made out of an old silk dress. It fit like a glove and it suited him a lot, his honey brown eyes standing out sparkling with joy at his new 'outfit'.

Then they started doing simple katas the three others on their own while Master Splinter guided Donatello through them. Very surprised of his new student, Master Splinter has seen the potential needed for Donnie to be a ninja yet he would need a lot of work to reach his goal to be one since he didn't train properly as his other sons.

After their practice session was over they headed to lunch. Raph and Leo watched as Mikey prepared for cooking; he had put a yellow apron and a chef's hat and started to chop different vegetables for the salad.

After that he put some chili sauce on the wings he prepared the day before and put them in the oven to heat while starting to wash and chop potatoes to fry them. Don on the other hand took the birds he caught that morning out from the freezer where he had put them earlier and started to clean them. Then he took the grill and placed it on the stove putting the two now lifeless newly plucked birds on.

After they ate the three turtles took off for Donnie's house, to pack his stuff since he's now a permanent member of his family whilst Donnie, after their insisting, he stayed he gave them instructions and some lists of what they would find, and as promised stayed behind with the others to pack their luggage as they were leaving for New York in a few hours. When that was done Splinter asked the now purple clad turtle if he wanted a cup tea.

Over their drink they talked about life from now on. Splinter told him about the burden they chose to carry as protectors and vigilantes of New York and how much they helped people even when they still haven't accepted them. He told him to beware of old and new foes that they have faced several times already. He told him also that there is no favoritism between them and he is loved equally with his new brothers.

Later as the sun came down a bit more the day progressing to evening they loaded Casey's truck waiting for the others to come, ready to begin a new life with one more addition to their ever growing family.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Jeez how many stuff does this guy have?" Mikey said pouting causing his freckles to form a straight line as he carried Donnie's laptop, a few flashlights, pens and a small wooden box to their bags. Raph checked the list Donnie gave him. Following his instructions the three brothers found the key to the inventor's secret door. Not even bothering with the broken stove and bed they started sorting Donatello's inventions according to size.

The larger ones would be in the sky blue duffle bag, while the smaller ones were going to Donnie's new black and purple worn backpack he found in the attic. "Just a few more Mikey" Leo said holding some papers who apparently were blueprints of everything the little brainiac ever invented like a device called the shell cell but also inventions he hadn't even started on like a thing he called 'the slider' and an armored truck just like theirs, only green, named the 'Battle Shell'.

After they were done Raph took the duffle while Leo took the backpack and they left the genius old house. Reaching the farmhouse just when the dusk was setting they saw that their luggage was already prepared in Casey's truck. Don ran to them checking both bags to see if everything made its way fine to him and the gang finally positioned itself in Casey's truck; Casey, Raph, April and Leo at the front, Don, Mikey and Master Splinter in the backside car.

During their way to the city not much were said. Mikey and Donnie were sitting cross-legged facing each other playing a word fighting game while master Splinter was in the lotus position, observing their game. They had no clue what was going in front and hoped it was going well. They've made it with no incidents considering New York's traffic is worse than the DMV during weekdays. They unpacked and said goodbye to their friends as they took off for their apartments. When Don saw their lair he was amazed at its length and size.

They escorted the little genius to a spare storage room that they had transformed into a guest room with the help of Casey since he mostly occupied it. They were too tired and sore from the trip here so they called it a night and everyone settled to their own beds. Before Raph went to his hammock he tucked in the new addition to their team while he snuggled up like a cat under his sheets. Looking at him, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face and careful not to wake him he exited Donnie's room and headed to his room pluming on the awaiting hammock quickly falling asleep.

It's been a week since Don moved in and he looked happier than ever. He felt it too. Spending a lifetime alone while having privileges it was still lonely. The brainiac spent most of his time that week recreating his bedroom going to the junkyard, salvaging whatever he could to make it, while he kept a little portion of his time for his new family.

Finally it was done and Donnie couldn't wait to jump on his new bed and sleep in it peacefully. It had a medical box since apparently he was now responsible for medication reliving Master Splinter from one duty, a new salvaged desk with a chair and according to him his new bed was more comfortable than the last one. It wasn't much but he wanted it perfect and so he got it. Then he started upgrading the armored car which the turtles snatched during one of their excursions on the surface. Still though he trained with Leo showing his skill at the Bo staff expertly, scavenged New York with Raph, played videogames with Mikey and meditate with Splinter. He was so blissful and comfortable, adjusting perfectly as a team member and as a brother.

One night after much process in his training they decided to patrol together. The first hour was mostly peaceful running and playing; Leo was it and trying to catch a giggling Mikey for the last fifteen minutes stopping to catch his breath every now and then. Mikey just continued to taunt him running with his natural speed breaking any record of resistibility he had until now.

But suddenly they heard banging noises coming from below them. Now any laughter was cut sharply as they blended into the shadows moving closer to the edge of the roof. Down below was an old shop closed for the night. Leo heard whispered conversations and so they settled down listening.

"I keep telling Tyler here and three weeks to stop ditching us on heists; we need all the help we can get now that the turtles left" the one of the thirteen said obviously the leader. "I hear ya boss" the shorter male said. '_Purple Dragons' _Raph thought with a smile '_time to get some payback'. _Before any of them had any time to squeal they were all lying unconscious by quick silent punches, faint kicks and the quiet echoes of both metal and wood that barely came from the four turtles. They got them tied up with Mikey's chains on two separate polls. Once the secured those dragons tight they climbed a fire escape to get on a nearby rooftop.

They didn't make it far and a dazzlingly bright light blinded all four of them and forcing them to kneel to cover their eyes from all directions. As if that weren't enough, darts out of nowhere hit them with a paralyzing liquid concussion so strong they couldn't move their fingers after it took effect.

They stayed there close so everyone's back was covered when they heard footsteps of well-polished shoes scraping the concrete. Raph's eyes widened when Bishop had stand in front of them hands behind his back and a smug smile took over his face features.

"Hello turtles, glad we meet again." Bishop said "I see you have a new friend" reaching his arm to inspect Donatello. Since no one could stop him Bishop pushed Leo out of his way to get closer look of the new turtle with the olive green skin. With a sly smile Bishop yelled an unknown code behind his shoulder. Then a few men came with 4 dark orange hammocks and gathered each turtle in. Tying them to the helicopter they raised them up and sealed them with leather straps on the back of the seat. "Don't worry turtles" Bishop said "you won't see the day shine for quite a while as the saying says" he said laughing manically.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Through the entire ride with helicopter the four paralyzed bodies were wobbling and bumping on the two small seats.

The numbness of the anesthetic was starting to wear off and the bruises that were created from bumping to each other began to ache painfully. They apparently had to pass some kind of scanning process as they moved from the helipad to an elevator so, two agents with Bishop leading grabbed each turtle by the biceps and with their feet sliding in the concrete they dragged them in front of the solid metal doors. Bishop had his eyes scanned through a small blue screen and he mumbled something to the microphone attached on the scanner granting entry to the heavy steel doors.

The trip through the lower floors was short and they eventually reached a spacious lab filled with all sorts of steel and glass equipment, white lab coated people pacing around with either notepads or what it looked like wireless radios strapped on their belts listening to someone dictating a document while doing an experiment on some tissue samples.

Before they saw more, the agents dragged them in a bright white space, strapping them on four identical steel tables. Then as they stepped out a sterilized table was brought in with Bishop behind it and another scientist.

Thereafter Bishop took Donnie's table out of the room leaving the turtles with this new ochre hair colored dude who seemed expressionless as a wood plank. They all started to protest and yell but it was no use. With their voices finally beginning to hoarse Leo, Raph and Mikey settled down for now. The mute scientist connected some wires and plunges on their bodies while they were struggling with the leather straps without them noticing. Finally he turned on some monitors and started recording the turtles' vitals and brain capacity levels. Every now and then the wires would spike them with a small amount of electricity modifying their heart rate.

The nameless man would take note at that too. Getting a tiny scalpel he then took a small cut and pulled a tissue sample on Raphael's bicep securing it in a plastic bag. Then he took a vial and pressed on to the fresh wound, filling it with blood and securing it with a cork. He then proceeded to do the same with Leo and Mikey, who was crying silently, still not saying a word and with an expressionless face masking him. After that he left the room leaving the turtles by themselves.

"Leo, can you get free?" Mikey asked whispering with a scared expression blooming on his face. Every time they were in Bishop's turf something new and hurtful would always happen to them.

"Don't worry Mikey, we will get out here soon" Leo said letting loose his small kunai he always carries in his knee pad. Using his bare feet he cut through his straps and then proceeded to cut the other two. After freeing himself he turned to the other two turtles cutting their straps too.

Nearing the only exit Leo observed the hallway and they started to move stealthily towards the way Bishop had gone a few moments ago. They had to jump on the power conduits that littered the ceiling to avoid scientists and some body guards moving through the different stations of the building. Very stealthily they've reached the end of the first corridor listening carefully for any sign of Don. Suddenly they hear a loud pain yelp coming from the door next to them followed by scared grunts that could match a lions'. Leo opened the door with ease and cautiously they hid behind some machinery right across Donnie's table. "Come on little turtle don't squirm" Bishop said leaning over Donnie's smaller form grabbing his arm and twisting it making Donatello roar loudly with pain. Raph stared as his new brother got cut again and again, the blood dripping in plastic tubes ending in tiny thick glass vessels. Anger made Raph lose any control on his body and he lashed out both of his sai in his hands running towards Bishop.

Sensing him the agent ducked and lashed his foot out knocking Raph down. Setting a firm leg on the turtle's plastron he said

"You make me giggle turtle. Did you actually think you could overpower me that easily?" Raph said nothing as he saw Mikey close his shell cell; Don had the kindness to make each turtle one.

Then he and Leo charged from different angles in hoping to trap the man but they got shot towards the opposite wall by a few new agents that entered the scene. Bishop must have activated an alarm or something. Leo and Mikey fought with them while Raph handled Bishop.

Raph had cornered him on a wall when suddenly a loud crush was heard through the same wall and Raph got shot back landing on Donatello's cot right on top of him sealing their lips into a kiss. Both of their eyes had widen and Raph quickly got up his face flushed all the way down on his neck as he let Donatello loose and tossing him over his shoulder because he was still under the effect of a sedative and while it started to dissolve yet he wasn't able to move. The room was filled with dust and broken concrete and using that to his advantage Mikey took out a grappling hook and tied Bishop with it before the man could react. . Then April and Casey appeared with the Donnie's Battle Shell vehicle that he made and getting in, they made a run for it.

After they settled a really tired brainiac in his room, they all relaxed and each turtle went his own way. Leo went to inform Master Splinter about the event however Raph and Mikey were so beat that they retired earlier as well.

Sleeping though didn't come to Raph. His brain was slightly fuzzy from the whole day's events but only one thing would come and stick in the middle of his mind clearly. Those warm beautifully shaped lips over his, wanting nothing more to lose himself, in those dark honey brown eyes.

Little Donnie struck his heart from day one, but since he couldn't cope with rejection he left it alone. But it didn't. Night and day he had Don in his head sometimes even resulting to some dark thoughts of his cruel imagination which liked to play evil games with him. Finally though his mind gave him a rest and he drifted into a dreamless sleep until the next morning.

As the family was seated into the kitchen eating and chattering Raph couldn't keep his eyes in check and away from Donnie so he try to focus on his breakfast instead. The day pretty much passed smoothly, and after lunch the four turtles went on their separated ways, Leo went to meditate while Mikey and Donnie went to their room the sea green one to draw on his sketch pad and the olive green one to work on a project. Raph plunged himself on the couch to watch something to calm his mind of things but nothing caught his interest and he turned it off. Then he thought he should ask Don about last night. 'He wasn't going to chicken out that easily, he wasn't a coward' he thought with a determined aim.

So he strolled towards Donnie's room no longer scared. He found the little genius sitting on his desk screwing a bolt to some weird engine thing. Knocking on the door though got Donnie's attention and he settled his screwdriver down before turning to see who it was.

"Yes Raph do you need anything?" he asked while getting up from his chair. "Um actually yes Donnie" Raph said rubbing his neck, "I want to apologize for uh, kissing you the other day".

"Oh okk-kay Raph" Don said flustered waving a hand to cover a blush taking over his whole face and neck. "It was a-an accident I-I am sure".

Raph had a questioning look now tipping his head sideways. If Don was ok with it why did he avoid eye contact with him? Something deeper was going on here and Raph would discover it one way or another. Stalking towards Donnie he asked

"Why are you blushing genius?" the red clad turtle said. Don just stayed quiet if not possible blushing even more, looking away. "Did you like it?" Raph said a little bit desperate nearing him closer.

The purple clad turtle nodded affirmatively. Then nothing could stop the hot head. Before he could react Raph grabbed him with his big muscular arms, raised him up in a hug and gave him a breath-taking kiss.

Don's mind was going in wild circles as he allowed entry deeper into a hidden desire he kept secret for so long since he met the red banded turtle. Soon though they had to separate for the need of oxygen but that didn't mean Raph had to stop hugging the purple turtle closely and the said turtle wrapped his own arms on the muscular turtle. Raph had to sit down so he wouldn't drop the smaller turtle, just nuzzling him lovingly. 'What a softie' Donnie giggled internally.

As they sat together Don sighed contently, his head on Raph's shoulder inhaling his delicious scent, wanting nothing more to stay like that for the rest of the day but the evening patrol was coming closer so they went downstairs and joined the two other turtles as they went on to the rooftops of New York.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Patrol was uneventful thankfully; nothing more than amateurs who weren't exactly a challenge for the four turtles.

So since it was a pretty much peaceful night they retreated to the sewers for some brother bonding time together. They decided that it was the perfect night for a movie, so they set assignments for each turtle.

Mikey was making the popcorn as usual, while Donnie brought some beverages for them. Leo got picked to select the movie and finally Raph got the video player ready, as everyone got settled to the worn out sofa. As the movie progress to the final scene, Raph's head started to get a little bit fuzzy and blurry, with his eyes beginning to close, tiredness concurring him.

He tried paying attention to the movie but all the best fight scenes already happened and he was becoming a bit bored and hazy. He leaned unconsciously to his right and without knowing it the emerald turtle's head was upon Don's shoulder. Nuzzling it to get more comfortable he slowly lashed his arms and hugged Don like a pillow.

The purple clad turtle didn't seem to mind at all. So he left Raph be comfortable until the movie had ended. When that happened Mikey was yawning obnoxiously loud and kept rubbing his eyes. Leo then lifted him bridal style, Mikey snuggling to him already asleep, and carried him up to the stairs to his bedroom retrieving afterwards to his own.

When Don started to move away to get to his bedroom, slowly removing Raph's arms from his waist, the other turtle tightened his grip, mumbling something. He tried again and again. That happened for the next few minutes; Don trying to get away but Raph wouldn't budge and the genius would let a sigh of annoyance. So he lay down beside him to get warm since they forgot to bring blankets. He had to admit though; Raphael was a really good mattress. And the younger turtle had drifted into deep sleep not even noticing it.

The next day it was a Sunday so no turtle was obligated to join morning practice unless they wanted to so but they have had the evening training as well which was a revision of the new and old katas from all the week; breakfast was kind of essential family time though so thus all of the turtles joined master Splinter for a big plate featuring crispy eggs and bacon.

They ate while talking about their plans of the day, but the conversation stirred to the bad direction when Mikey and Raph started fighting about the best comic strip of the year while Leo, Don and master Splinter were sipping their drinks listening. Everyone rolled their eyes when Mikey started teasing Raph and he in return started chasing him as always.

Leo got up as he stretched, sighing slightly as he headed to the dojo for an hour of meditation while Splinter went to catch his stories. Donatello remained in his seat with his palms supporting his head watching the two warm colored turtles chasing each other laughing and jumping across the lair.

Then he saw how Raph faked a right, bending, he lashed his leg out causing Mikey to trip and managing to pin him down, tickling him mercilessly to his sides, under his armpits and his neck as well. The little guy had been tearing up from the laughter by the time Raph called it quits and left the youngest to catch his breath.

Don then put his plate in the sink along with the others and got up as he went towards them. Mikey got up and hid behind Don so he did not engage another tickle attack with Raph. Donnie played along and hugged Mikey tight glaring Raph with a mock angry glare.

"Now Raphie, what have we said about fighting in the living room?" Don said smiling and waving his finger, barely suppressing a giggle.

"Save me Knight Donnie, the evil dragon Raphie is out to get me." Mikey said giggling too.

"Oh yeah pipsqueak?" "Come here." Raph said grinning and he pinned him again on the cool floor. But before he could react, Don got dragged downwards too and Raph set his knee to keep him still as well. He then wiggled his fingers at both of them in a sure gesture 'you're going to get it' and started spidering both of his hands on each turtle causing them both to shriek, laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe properly afterwards.

Deciding after a while that they had enough Raph released them and Mikey immediately bolted to his room while Don was still getting up.

Raph grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him to his own plastron, steadying him on his feet with ease but not letting go just yet. Raph smiled to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips after looking around for prying eyes and before letting go. Donnie was still smiling and he hugged his new boyfriend while he was kissing him and then backed away also. Raph headed to the dojo while Don went to his room to finish making a new toaster. Leo completely destroyed the other one and they had to make a run to salvage a new one. He was happily working for a while, when the door suddenly opened, but no one was in sight. Don pondered for a moment if he should get out and look but something lifted him up and shut the door. That someone pushed him on his bed, pinning him and started kissing every inch of his plastron starting on top and going lower and lower. The brainiac hears a deep Brooklyn accent saying 'you're mine now', before his mind got blurred in the deep mist of pleasure…

…..

Donnie woke up a few hours later feeling fresh as a daisy. It was in the early evening hours as he confirmed from his clock on his dresser. Then the events of the previous hours came to him back and he blushed deeply; but a smile sneaked and settled on his face. They hadn't gone that far yet but Raph went full dominant turtle mode and he could have sworn he did something to turn off his information process lobe.

Getting up he stretched noting that every inch of his was covered with teeth marks. They were barely visible though so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Still smiling he rushed downstairs and into the dojo to begin his evening training with everyone.

He arrived there a bit earlier than he should but he had unfinished projects to work on and the sooner he would finish the better.

So after a brief talk with master Splinter the olive green mutant started to work on simple katas while increasing to the most advanced ones. The others arrived a while after and joined Donnie in practice, and after that came some team sparring between the turtles. They had all done well and Master Splinter dismissed them so they could have some dinner before bed.

After a quick meal everyone retired to their beds for some well rested sleep.

As Don drifted asleep once more he thought of his new family, how they accepted him and smiled because he wouldn't have his life settled in any other way.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
